Will it be a very Merry Christmas after all?
by Fallen.Angel.Rinjii
Summary: In this story, an orphaned 16 year old girl is just trying to get through life without complications her life is already full of them . She gets a huge surprise when she's finds out she's working with very complicated people. What will happen to her?
1. Oh, Joy

**_Disclaimer!_**

**_I do not own any of the Naruto characters or any of the rights._**

Thanks! I hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

Will it be a Very Merry Christmas after all?

An original story by: .Rinjii

* * *

Chapter 1: **Oh, Joy. A Surprise.**

"Oh, how I hate Christmas. Everyone's so happy. What's there to be happy about? It's freaking freezing!" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the snow covered street. I glanced around me. _Everyone's laughing and smiling and just plain enjoying themselves. Why couldn't I have had friends, or at least a family that cared enough for me not to abandon me? Oh, well. _

I rubbed my hands together and blew against them to try and warm them up. I arrived at the Sand Café where I had a part time job. I walked inside and the bells on the door ring as I opened the door. I smiled; the smell of coffee and the quietness of the café always comforted me. I walked behind the sales counter and opened the door to the employees' lounge and set my thick winter coat and scarf on a hook. I noticed three other coats were already there. _Well, Kankuro (my boss) is here. I bet the other coats are his brother and sister's. I hope he won't make me talk to them, or try to be their friend. I just want to be left in peace in the one place I can call my safe haven. _

"Teiraa! Come to the upstairs lounge! I have some people to introduce you to!" Kankuro yelled to me.

I sighed and grabbed my Sand Café apron. _There goes that idea. Maybe I can just say my name, shake their hand and leave to go work._

I heard laughing as I entered the upstairs lounge. I heard a girly voice say, "So _this_ is the girl you've spoken so highly of? She's just a little kid! She's shorter than Gaara!"

_Okay, who does this chick think she is? I'm no little kid! I'm a teenager, 16 to be exact!_

"Lay off, Temari. She's just short. She's actually a lot more like an adult than you." Kankuro said.

"I was just kidding, Kankuro." The girl pouted.

_Okay, now that I can see her, she doesn't look as girly as her voice sounds. She looks older than Kankuro by at least a year. _I glanced around the room to see if there were any more surprises in stock for me. And then I saw him. The guy with the bright red hair and mysterious sea foam colored eyes surrounded by a thick line of black. I couldn't stop myself from staring. Temari and Kankuro seemed like they weren't interested in me anymore anyways, but this guy looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. He was glaring at his siblings and had his arms crossed in front of his chest while leaning his back against the wall.

Temari and Kankuro's pointless chatter stopped for a second before she said, "So, you're checking out our younger brother? Do you like what you see?"

My face turned bright red as I yelled, "I'm not checking _anyone _out!"

"Whoa, feisty! I like this girl, Kankuro! Can I please, please, please have her?"

_Have me? What is this psychotic chick thinking of?_

"Um, eh, excuse my older sister. She's always wanted a sister, but she got stuck with us, so, uh, yeah." Kankuro explained.

I gave an exasperated sigh before asking, "Well, am I going to get introduced so I can go open up shop or are we just going to party up here until it's too late to open?"

Temari snickered, "I so like this girl. She's as sarcastic as you tell us. By the way, I'm Temari."

The guy with red hair and sea foam eyes didn't even glance at me as he quietly said, "Gaara."

"What? I can't hear you."

He looked up at me. His eyes opened wider when he actually saw me. _Well, I didn't think I looked that hideous!_ He stood there and stared, well, more like glared at me. _ Yeah, yeah. I know. My short, dark brown, unruly hair and ice blue eyes totally don't match me, but I didn't think I looked too ugly either._

"I said my name was Gaara." He finally said a bit louder.

_Wow, his voice is deeper than I would have expected. And the whole punk rocker aura he gives off is totally cool. _ I mentally slapped myself for thinking stupid things.

"I guess you know my name because of Kankuro. I'll say my name anyways. Teiraa. It was nice meeting you all, but I better go open the shop. Customers will arrive any minute, especially since it's a Friday."

"Good idea. Gaara, why don't you go help her?"Temari suggested.

I could see the evil smile on her face. _She's definitely planning something. _Kankuro didn't argue, so I guess he doesn't mind.

I walked down the stairs before turning around to see that Gaara wasn't following. I went back up a few stairs but I could hear Gaara arguing with his siblings so I went into the kitchen to start brewing the coffee and hot chocolate and placing the pastries into the heated display shelves.

I heard soft steps coming and turned around to see Gaara standing right behind me. "Need help?" he mumbled.

"Not anymore." I replied, annoyed. _Who wouldn't be? A person is told to help you but doesn't even come to help until you're finished?_ He starts to shuffle away and I add, "Well, I mean, I guess you could help me take all the chairs off the tables." His only sign of hearing me was a slight nod before starting to take chairs off the tables. "Um, so Gaara? Do you come here often?" He continued working. I repeated myself, "Gaara? Do you-"

He glared at me (I'm starting to think it's not a glare, but just the way he is normally) and said, "I heard you the first time."

"So why didn't you answer."

"What do you think? My brother owns this café. And you don't have to try and make a conversation with me. I don't enjoy talking too much."

"Sorry, I didn't know." I grabbed a clean rag and started dusting off the counters to occupy myself. "Hey, can you go turn on the 'Open' sign?" I asked. He walked over to the sign silently and flipped the switch. _He's taller than me. I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach that and he just reached up and flipped the switch._

Gaara sat down at one of the tables and looked out the front window while I stood behind the counter. _It's going to be a long night. I hope some customers come soon or I will be stuck with the silent guy over there until closing._

I heard some whispers and shuffling on the stairs, but I didn't see anyone. _Are they eaves dropping on us? Have they been there the entire time? _I heard Temari whisper very loudly, "They aren't saying anything! They are so boring! Kankuro, did you know you hired a very boring person?"

_Hah, that's weird; she was just telling how interesting I was upstairs. _

***A few hours later at closing time***

I sighed, "Finally! The last customer of the day left!" I walked over and switched off the 'Open' sign.

"That's a relief." I heard Gaara mumble as he sat on one of the mismatched couches.

"Are you two done cleaning up yet!" Kankuro yelled at us from the employee's office.

"Uh, almost!" I yelled back as I ran and picked up some random trash on the ground. Gaara didn't budge from his spot. "Are you going to help me or keep sitting there on your butt?"

"I don't care. He won't do anything to me so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! I could get fired or my pay could get lowered! I need all the money I can get just to live!"

He stood up and sighed, "Geez, chill. I'll help you." I started wiping off the tables to get all the spilt coffee and crumbs off them. Gaara picked up the chairs and put them on the tables I had wiped off.

I heard loud voices coming from outside the café, but when I looked all I saw was a bunch of carolers. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"What? You don't like carolers?" I jumped from surprise when I heard Temari.

I replied, "Not particularly. They're kind of annoying. Plus, who really wants to walk around in the freezing cold, singing until their throat is raw for a bunch of strangers that don't even care?"

She gave me a confused look before shrugging it off and turning to Gaara. "Hey, get your coat; we're leaving." Gaara nodded and walked into the employees' lounge to get his coat. Temari stayed behind. _What does she want now?_ "Hey, Tenma."

"It's Teiraa."

"Yeah, Teiraa, I'm going to be honest with you. It won't be easy. And you've got some competition."

_Is she going crazy?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right now, Gaara can't love anyone or thing but himself, and Matsuri likes him too."

"Uh, pardon?"

_I'm trying to be polite, but she sounds insane._

"Even if you can somehow show him that other people really do care about him, you can't be sure he will love you back."

"Are you going crazy?"_Okay, I kinda lost it. But what is she even talking about?_

"What do you mean?"

"I don't love your brother, Gaara! How could I? I just met him!"

"Well, I was just guessing because you're not afraid of him."

"Why would I be afraid of him? He's unsocial and all, but he's not even close to as insane as you are so there isn't anything to be afraid of, right?"

"Uh, right." I felt like she was hiding something from me, but I didn't ask.

"I'm ready." I heard a deep voice behind me say. _Oh, it's just Gaara. I really need to get used to his voice already!_

"Okay, Teiraa, we're going to leave. When you're done will you lock up?" Kankuro asked.

"Uh, sure. But what do you want me to do with the leftover pastries?"

"Throw them away or take them home with you. I don't really care."

The three headed towards the door as I said, "You don't want any?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No, we don't like sweets that much. Have a nice night." He walked outside and Temari winked at me.

I sighed. _She doesn't give up, does she?_

"It was nice meeting you two!" I shouted as the front door slammed shut with the bells hanging from it ringing. I heard the faint sound of the carolers singing Silver Bells as I finished sweeping the store. I went into the employees' lounge to grab my coat and scarf, I put them on slowly because I hate the cold. I looked around the store one more time to make sure I was finished, then grabbed the pastries and shoved them in a box.

I stepped outside the front door and a person was standing there. "Who's there?" I timidly asked. The person looked at me. "Oh, it's just you Gaara. I couldn't tell it was you under your hat and coat and scarf!" I laughed. "But anyways, why are you still here? I thought you left a long time ago with Kankuro and Temari to go home."

He glared at me, so I glared right back at him. "They're making me walk you home." He finally mumbled.

I turned the lock on the door and pulled on it to make sure it was locked. It wouldn't open so I was satisfied. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your siblings were so mean." I started walking towards my apartment and Gaara followed me.

"I think they're planning something."

I sighed, "Probably Temari's idea."

"What? Do you know something I don't?" he looked at me but I looked away and blushed.

_I can't tell him what Temari said, it's too embarrassing!_

"Uh, no. Not really." We walked along silently as we passed some shops and kiosks with Christmas decorations. "So, Gaara, do you want anything for Christmas?"

"No. I thought I already told you that you don't have to force yourself to make a conversation with me."

_Okay, what's his problem? _"Who says I'm forcing myself? Am I not allowed to talk with you or something? I was just being curious!"He looked at the ground. _Did I offend him? I hope not. _We continued along silently.

"Friends." Gaara broke the silence.

"Friends what?" I asked.

"That's what I want for Christmas."

"Oh, really? I think you just asked the right person to get you that as a Christmas present." I smiled. _He gave me such an innocent answer. _"Oh, uh, this is my apartment building. Thanks for walking me here!"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. "You live in this place?" he asked pointing at the shabby looking building.

I sighed, "Yes. I can't really afford anything else."

"You're paying the rent? What about your parents?" He looked really confused.

I laughed, "My parents couldn't care less! The abandoned me when I was young and I wasn't going to stay in a stupid orphanage!"

"Oh, okay. Good night." He turned around to leave.

I grabbed his jacket unintentionally. _Crap! Why'd I do that? _

"What do you want…?" He asked.

"Uh, good night?"

"Okay."

"Will you come back to the café tomorrow?"

"Yes. I make the pastries. I usually leave before you get there."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Maybe."

I smiled. _That's all I need. Maybe if I hurry to work tomorrow he'll still be there._

I walked up the stair to my apartment. I unlocked my door and wiped off my feet before stepping inside. I shivered as I walked inside._ I wish I could have my heater on all the time, but I can't afford the electricity bill! I guess piling more blankets and layering up my clothes will have to do. _I got ready for bed and got out my winter blankets. I set the pastries on my kitchen counter before I jumped into bed and piled all the blankets on top of myself. _I can't wait for tomorrow. Maybe this Christmas will be different. I might actually have some people to spend it with._ I smiled to myselfthen I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Disaster Strikes

Will it be a very Merry Christmas after all?

By: .Rinjii

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or those characters. just Teiraa and the story :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes Teiraa

I woke up Saturday morning and felt like crap. _It's so cold in here! I definitely should have turned on the heater. _I went into my bathroom and took a shower. _ At least the water's warm._

I put on my thickest sweater, warmest jeans, a hat, scarf, and gloves. I glanced at the clock. "Holy crap it's late! I wanted to be there at least an hour early!" I shouted. I grabbed my keys, my phone, and a pastry from the night before and ran out my door. _Eh, my hair is still wet. I hope I don't get sick, but I need to leave now or I'll be late for Saturday work at the café! _I ran as fast as I could to the closest bus stop and sat on the bench, munching on my pastry as I waited for the next bus. _I guess I deserve to ride the bus after walking home last night. Plus, I'll get sick with my wet hair and I can't afford to be sick, so I'm riding the bus._ I kept trying to convince myself it was okay to ride the bus, just this once, because my hair was still wet.

The bus finally arrived and I decided I would ride it. I got out the spare change from my pocket and inserted it into the change slot. I took a seat near the front of the bus. _ There aren't many people on the bus. I guess they're all asleep or something. _I coughed. _Shoot, I think I'm getting sick. But, now that I think about it, Gaara and Temari seem familiar. I wonder why?_

I arrived at the bus stop across the street from the Sand Cafe and got off coughing. _My hair is still wet! This day couldn't get any worse._ I run across the street after I made sure not cars were coming. I opened the door and immediately smelled the sweet pastries that were probably being cooked in the kitchen right then. I hurried into the employees' lounge and threw my coat, hat, gloves and scarf onto the couch then ran into the kitchen. _I wonder if he remembered…_ I walk around the corner of the kitchen just in time to see Gaara setting a large bag of flour onto one of the top shelves. "Hey, Gaara!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling. I guess I was just excited.

He flinched from surprise and the bag of flour he had in his hands slipped and landed on the counter in front of him, dusting him with a thin coat of flour. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He said sounding a little agitated.

I mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." I walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel to give to him. "Here." I said as I held out the towel.

"I can't see."

"Oh, uh, sorry. My bad. Your eyes are still covered in flour. Let me help." I leaned in closer and wiped the towel gently over his eyes. He opened his eyes and grabbed the towel.

"That was unnecessary," He mumbled, "but please clean up this mess while I go change."

I nodded my head and got another towel to clean up the spilt flour and then I swept up the flour that got on the floor. I heard a timer go off for the top of the double ovens. "Gaara? The timer went off!" I yelled. _I guess he can't hear me. I'll help him by getting it myself!_ I ran over to the cabinets beside the oven a snatched up the oven mitts so I could get the pastries out of the oven quickly. I opened the oven and a blast of hot air and delicious scents hit my face. I quickly grabbed the pan from the oven and set it on the counter. I remembered I left the oven open so I ran back, shut it and threw the oven mitts on the counter beside the ovens. I turned around and saw that the pastries were about to fall off the counter and I rushed over to push them back. I felt a great stinging sensation come over my hand and I remembered that I had forgotten to put the oven mitts back on. I started yelling; I let go of the pan quickly and I glanced at the palm of my hand. _Oh, crap! This is a nasty burn!_ The palm of my hand had a very distinct, thick, red line across the middle and the skin had already started peeling back. _Gross…_

I heard the kitchen door slam as Gaara ran and asked me, "Are you okay? I heard you yelling."

I didn't know what to say. I felt so stupid for getting hurt like that. "No, no, I'm fine. I just…I hit my hand…?"

"Let me see it then."

"Uh, no! I mean its fine. I'll be okay." I put my hand behind my back so he couldn't see it.

He frowned at me and grabbed my wrist and pulled it in front of me so he could inspect my hand. I winced from the pain of the sudden movement. His eyes widened and he dragged me over to the sink. He turned on the water and stuck my hand under it which caused me to want to scream, but instead I just shut my eyes very tight. I must have looked like I was in a lot of pain because when I opened my eyes, he had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I realized he was still holding my hand. The pain was subsiding, I mumbled, "Gaara, you know you are still holding my wrist, right?" He let go, his hand slid down to his side and he looked away. _I didn't say let go._ "Thank you." I whispered. The pain was back again, but why? When he was holding my wrist, it didn't hurt so bad. It must just be my imagination.

Gaara asked if I needed anything, but when I said no he walked out slowly. _Is something wrong with him? He looked so, I don't know, maybe different? He looked so angry and confused for a second there. But when he saw my hand, he looked like __he__ was the one that got hurt; the pain in his eyes was obvious. I am so clueless. Maybe I'll ask him later._

Kankuro and Temari burst into the kitchen ripping me from my thoughts. Temari looked pretty funny with a worried look on her face, but really shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Kankuro my boss was running at me with a first-aid kit in his hand and that worried me. _I hope he isn't upset I burned myself._

Kankuro stopped directly in front of me and said worriedly, "Teiraa? Are you alright?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just burned my hand a little."

I showed them my hand and they both gasped.

"What?"

Temari spoke first, "You burned your hand! It looks awful!"

"Well, it doesn't hurt too-"I gasped in pain when Kankuro pulled my burned hand from the cooling water and out into the open air.

"This is a pretty bad burn." Kankuro stated. I winced for the third or fourth time today.

"Can I have my hand back? I want to put it under the water again." I asked.

"We should cleanse it and bandage it so it doesn't get infected." Temari stated.

I pouted, "I don't want to."

"So you'd rather it be hurt longer and it hurt worse?" Kankuro asked.

"Of course not! Fine! I'll let you clean it and put a stupid bandage on it." I gave in. _I mean, how bad could it really be?_

Kankuro and Temari started fighting over who would clean it and put a bandage on my hand.

"I'm her boss! It's my responsibility to!"

"I'm her older sister!"

"No you aren't! You just met her yesterday! You aren't even related to her!"

I cut in, "Uh, guys, does it really matter? I mean I can do it by my-"

"YES IT DOES!" they both interrupted me.

I gave an exasperated sigh before leaving the kitchen with the first-aid kit and the two siblings still arguing. I walked into the women's bathroom and went straight for the sink. I silently cursed all things that burn hands as I pour the Peroxide on my burn. "Man, this hurts like-"

I was cut off as Temari ran in yelled, "Yes! Here you are Teiraa! Let me help you!"

I rinsed the Peroxide off in the sink as I replied, "Um, thanks, but I think I've got it covered." I gave her a smile as reassurance. She still seemed worried, but she left me while mumbling something about not being wanted. _Maybe it would be easier to put the bandage on if I were sitting down. Man, I should've just asked for help._ I glanced in the mirror and was horrified. _I look awful!_ I used my uninjured hand as a comb and tried to fix the mess I called my hair. I walked out of the bathroom with the first-aid kit in my uninjured hand and sat down on one of the couches. I attempted to wrap the burn myself, but it was too tight and when I redid it, it was too loose.

I sighed, "This is impossible! I wish I had just asked for help"

"Would you like me to help?" Gaara asked.

"No, no-"

"You were just saying how you wished you had asked for help. I'm offering to help you. Do you want it or not?"

I sighed. "Well, if you put it like that, then I guess so."

I held out my hand, which, by the way, now looked very red and swelled up from the burn; I had the most pitiful bandage ever wrapped around it. Gaara's face remained emotionless, but his eyes had that same pained look again. He took my hand and gently unwrapped the bandage. He opened the first-aid kit and pulled out some clean bandages and re-wrapped my hand tighter, but not too tight. He kept holding my hand after he was done; I was puzzled, the pain was going away again.

I slid my hand out of his before I whispered, "Thank you. Again." I gave him my best smile. _I hope that was sincere enough, I don't know what else to say though._ The pain started coming back and I still had no idea why it would come in and out like this.

"It was no problem. I was partially my fault because I left you alone in the kitchen and completely forgot about the pastries." He wouldn't look at me while he was talking.

I replied quickly, "It wasn't your fault at all. I'm just a klutz."

"Well, well, what have we got here? You two look just like lovebirds!" Temari had snuck up on us. I grimaced, and Gaara started to look angry. _Temari, you sure do pick bad times to tease!_ Gaara stood up and went into the employees' lounge.

"What's his problem?" Kankuro pondered aloud.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "You two are hopeless." I suddenly remembered that I wanted to ask Gaara something. Kankuro looked to Temari for answers, but she only shrugged. I jumped up, gathered all the supplies back into the first-aid kit and ran into the employees' lounge.

"Gaara!"

He turned around slowly. He had his coat on and had his scarf and hat in his hands. "What?" he said in a monotone voice.

"You're leaving?"

"I don't have any other business here."

"Oh, well can I ask you something before you leave?"

"Make it fast." _Why is he acting so weird? He wasn't like this before._

"Oh, well I wanted to know why you left with that strange look in your eyes earlier."

He looked uncomfortable while he stuttered, "I guess, I, uh, just needed to find Kankuro." I was surprised. _So he wasn't worried about me._ Then he whispered something he obviously didn't want me to hear, but I did. He said, "…and I was kind of worried…" I smiled. That's all I really needed to hear.

He started to make his way out but I put my hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"You can tell me anything." I said.

He nodded his head and left.

"Teiraa! Hurry up and open up the café! Customers will be here any minute!"

**Much later, at closing time.**

Temari came down the stairs and told me I didn't have to clean up today, since I was 'injured'. I gave her a smile and told her I would rather stay here and help. I picked up a dust cloth and dusted off the tables, but I started coughing again. _These stupid bouts of coughs have been coming and going all day._ I started to pick up one of the chairs to set it on the table, but my vision blurred and I got extremely nauseous; I was starting to fall over when I felt someone take the chair out of my hands and catch me. I could hear the faint sound of yelling as my vision turned to black.

* * *

Please leave a review! hopefully chapter 3 will be finished soon!


	3. Midnight Surprise

_**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the Naruto characters! Just my OC.**_

I hope you like this chapter, even though it took me soooo long to write it. i had MAJOR writer's block...

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Midnight Surprise  
**_

Dark. Everything is dark, but warm. I try to force my eyes to open, but they feel as heavy as lead. I finally get my eyes to flutter open, but it doesn't help much because everything around me was blurry. I can make out two forms, but I can't really tell if they are people or just objects in a room. I rub my eyes to clear them. Everything around me is still blurry and I can faintly hear some sounds. Maybe someone is talking? _Dangit, it's no use. I still can't see much._ I close my eyes and count to ten before trying again to clear my eyes.

_Where am I?_ _I don't think I have ever been here before._ Everything is still a tad bit fuzzy, but I can see much better. Brown, one of the forms I saw earlier has short, brown hair. The other has red. I slowly shut my eyes again. _Who do I know that has short brown hair? Stupid question, I know tons of people like that. What about red? That seems so familiar. I am so losing my mind; I can't even remember who has red hair! Wait, I only know one person with short red hair._

"..raa…"

I feel something shaking me and I faintly hear some sounds.

"…eiraa…ou…..ay…?"

_I know that voice!_

"Teiraa! Are you okay?"

_It's Kankuro!_

"I…" my voice faltered. I force my eyes open and focus in on the blurry shape in front of me. _It really is Kankuro!_

I tried to speak again, "I'm…okay." I strain myself trying to sit up, but I manage to sit with my back against something hard, but soothingly cool. _Shoot, I must be seriously sick. I haven't been this weak since I had the flu when I was 8._

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Where am I?" I asked, oblivious to Kankuro's question.

"Uh, you are at my house. Now, back to what I said ear-"

"If I'm at your house, where are Temari and Gaara?"

He sighed, "Temari is downstairs and Gaara is right…wait, he was here just a minute ago."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened as Kankuro continued rambling on. _I…I was at the café, and I was cleaning up after talking with Temari. I picked up a chair to put it on the table, then what happened?_

"Are you even listening to me, Teiraa?" Kankuro interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, no."

"I was just talking to you about-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay, I'm sorry for interrupting you again, but I need to know what happened to me at the café and I need to know how I got here."

He gave me an agitated glare.

"Please? I really am sorry!"

"I was told that you were downstairs cleaning up when you started to seem unsteady. You picked up a chair to set it up on a table but fainted. You sure are lucky Gaara walked in or you could have seriously hurt yourself with that kind of fall."

"Wait, you said Gaara? He was the one that caught me?"

Kankuro gave a slight nod and a huge smile. At that very moment Temari rushes in with a thermometer, a bag of ice, a large bowl full of water, a washcloth, and a book that was titled, "How to Take Care of Your Sick Sibling".

"Okay, Kankuro, move!" Temari stated as she shoved Kankuro away from me.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" he asks, agitated that he was again slightly forgotten.

"I'm taking care of my little sick sister!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, SHE ISN'T YOUR SISTER!"

"She hasn't denied it!"

"She shouldn't have to! It's common sense!"

I timidly interrupted, "I think you guys are just overreacting, I probably just have a slight cold. I think I will go home." I threw the blanket that was covering me off and let my legs fall off the side of the bed I was on. I steadied myself with my hands gripping the side of the bed as I stood up. "See? I'm fine." I smiled then tried to take a step, only succeeding in starting to fall again. If Temari hadn't pushed Kankuro to where he was standing right then, I would have fallen flat on my face.

"This only proves that you definitely aren't fit to go home." Kankuro declared as he helped me back onto the bed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?"

"You can stay here!" Temari shouted excitedly. "Right, Kankuro?"

Kankuro stood silent for a moment. _What's he thinking about? _He gave a devious smile. _This can't be good…_

"I think she can stay here. She definitely can't go anywhere currently; well, not in this state at least." Temari and Kankuro continued chattering about what I would do while staying at their house. _This is no good. What am I doing staying at my boss's house? This day has just been so crazy. I don't like the direction my life is headed right now. It's all just so confusing. I just want to give up._

"Open your mouth."

"What?" I asked.

"Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Because I need to take your temperature!"

"But why?"

"Because it says to in this book!"

Temari has just ordered me to open my mouth so she can shove a stick thing inside it to take my temperature. I shut my lips tight and shake my head, refusing her demand.

"What are you, a five year old? Just open your mouth. It'll take your temperature quickly, and then I will know what to do next."

I still refuse.

"Hey, you better do as she says, Teiraa. You never know what this monster might do to you." Kankuro stated. Temari punches Kankuro in the arm before ordering him to leave.

I sighed, "Is it absolutely necessary?" Temari nods her head so I grab the thermometer from her hand and shove it in my mouth. After about a minute, Temari takes it out of my mouth and looks at it. She gives a confused look, looks at her book, then back at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, afraid of what she might say.

"Well, um, a little. You have a very high fever of 103.2 degrees Fahrenheit. I don't think you will be going anywhere anytime soon, so just get some rest."

"What? You just expect me to sit here and do nothing until I get better?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Try getting some sleep. You probably got sick from lack of sleep. I'm going to go check on something; will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Of course I will. I'm not a baby."

Temari left the room, leaving me all alone. I slowly laid myself back down, closed my eyes, and started thinking. _They care…they care…they care! _Our entire conversation has finally sunk in. _Why else would they force me to stay, right? There can't be any other reason why. I wish I could be caring and kind like they are to me._ I continued thinking about how they were kind to me and fell asleep soon after.

I woke up with something cool on my forehead. _It's wet, and cold, but it feels kind of good._ I reach my hand up and feel a wet cloth._ Who put that there?_ I glanced out of the window that was across the room and it was still completely dark. _It's a little bit hot in here. _I hear some sounds coming from above me. _Who could be awake now?_ I slowly sit up and take the cloth off of my forehead; I don't feel dizzy anymore so I try standing. Nothing happens, so I timidly take a tiny step while tightly clinging to the bed beside me. I didn't fall, so I carefully inch myself over to the window. I unlock the window and slide it open, quietly. A gust of the cool winter night's air lightly brushes over my face, cooling it immediately. I crawl out the window onto a small balcony._ This must be at least the second floor._ I gaze up seeing the wispy clouds float slowly over the pale moon and countless diamond stars.

"Hey! What are you doing out here!" a deep voice from above me shouts.

I gasp and turn around to look up. _It's so dark; I can't tell who said that! They must be on the roof though._

"W-who's there?"I timidly shout back.

"It's me, Gaara."

Gaara? What is he doing up so late? Or early, whichever it is.

"Oh. I, was, uh, just looking at the sky. It always looks prettier at night."

"You are sick; you shouldn't be out here at all. You should be asleep, getting rest so you can get better faster."

"But I don't feel sick anymore!"

"Wait right there, I'm coming down there."

I sigh. He never lets me do anything. After a minute or two, I hear soft (but quick) footsteps entering the room.

"What are you doing still outside?" Gaara demands.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to come back inside." I muttered.

I start trying to crawl back inside, but it is much harder getting inside than it was getting out. Gaara sighs and mumbles something inaudible but reaches out his hand to help me.

"Thanks." I smile. I grab his hand and he helps my back inside, but right before I step down, I hit my foot on the window sill and fall down. I land on something soft, but it smells so good. I hear a moan and I open my eyes. _I landed right on top of Gaara!_

"Oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-sorry!" I yell with my words all jumbled up as I get off of him as quickly as I can. I sit down beside him and he starts shaking. _What's wrong with him? Is he shaking with rage? Oh no, he must be really mad at me!_

At that very second, Gaara bursts out laughing. _He's…laughing? So wait, he's not mad? I'm so confused._

"Hey, uh, Gaara? Are you okay?"

He stops laughing, but the light in his eyes is still there as he sits up. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh! No, I'm okay. Sorry I fell on you."

"It's okay, it was an accident."

We both grew silent; I sat there no quite sure what to do. _The more I think about what happened, the funnier it really is. It's also surprising that he didn't totally blow up at me. I really am stupid. And a klutz. I wish I could be a more sophisticated person._

"You should probably go back to bed." Gaara broke the silence.

"But I'm not tired right now. I've been sleeping forever!"

"That is a major exaggeration. Go to bed. You are sick."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I will have to carry you over there."

I laugh, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I hold my ground and stare defiantly back at him. The pale moonlight washing over us made me think I was dreaming. _This is exactly like a dream, or something that would happen in a manga or anime._ Gaara slowly rose to his feet.

"This is your last chance." He whispered.

"I'm not going to bed. So what are you going to do about it, tough guy?"

I saw a slight grin escape his face as he walked over beside me. "This!" he shouted as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I screamed, "PUT ME DOWN!" I flailed my arms and legs in an attempt to escape my captor, but to no avail.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." He walked slowly over to the bed and dropped me on it. I could see a smirk on his face.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you? Do you want to try saying that again?" he said sarcastically.

_He is way stronger than I thought he was. He easily picked me up then walked over here while I was flailing all about. _

"Oh, no, I didn't say anything." I gave him my best fake smile.

"I can see you are already feeling much better."

"I guess I am. I wonder if I can go home tomorrow?"

Gaara turned away from me. _Something's wrong. Did I say something to offend him?_

"You should rest now."

"But I'm still not tired!" I shouted.

"What am I suppose to do about that?" he countered.

"I don't know! Couldn't you just stay and talk for a while?"

He turned around and looked at me but didn't say a word.

I quickly added, "Unless you're tired, or don't want to; then you can leave, or go do whatever."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Why else would I say sure?"

"Thanks, Gaara. This means a lot to me."

I slowly got under the covers again and Gaara pulled up a chair next to the bed. We talked until we heard noises coming from the house. Gaara told me it was just Kankuro and Temari getting ready to leave. That morning, I fell asleep talking to Gaara.


	4. Breakfast Fiasco

**Will it be a Very Merry Christmas After All?**

_Breakfast Fiasco_

By:Ana (ME!)

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto! just my OC, Teirra and the ideas for the stories! please don't copy me! :]

* * *

"Teiraa! Teiraa, wake up already!"

"Ten more minutes." I gripped the covers tighter in my hands and lifted them over my head.

"You have slept enough already. Get up!"

"But I don't want to!" I whined. I could feel someone rip the covers out of my hands and off of me. The morning air felt like ice on my skin after being under those warm covers. My eyes flew open and met Temari's. I glared at her, but she only smirked back at me. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. But you know, you woke me up last night from all the racket you and Gaara were making. What exactly were you two doing so late at night, alone in this dark, in this secluded room?"

I could feel a blush creeping up from my cheeks to the tips of my ears. "We weren't doing anything. I know what you're suggesting, but you're wrong. We were just talking. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Really? You are just as boring about it as Gaara was. You also gave the same lame excuse. Oh, well. No use prying." Temari smirked. Then she mumbled something I was obviously supposed to hear, "It's just that I saw you 'fall' on Gaara and then I saw him carry you over to the bed."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She sang. _Bleh, this girl is starting to dance on my last nerve._ "Just don't do anything you will regret."

"What?"

"Are you going deaf or something? No offense to deaf people, that is."

"That wasn't very nice. What did you even come up here for? Just to torture me?"

"Oh! Right, I came up here to wake you up and see if you were feeling any better. But I can tell from how you were acting last night with Gaara-"

I cut Temari off._ She's breaking my last nerve…_ "Yes, I'm feeling much better. I think I can probably go home, by myself, today."

Temari frowned. "Really? So soon?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, so soon. People don't stay sick forever." I heard loud beeping coming from downstairs that sounded a lot like smoke alarms. "Uh, Temari? Were you cooking something?"

"What? I don't think I- OH, NO! I LEFT IT ON THE STOVE!" Temari shrieked then sprinted out the room and I heard loud thumps as she ran down the stair and into the kitchen. _She sure gets distracted easily. I bet it's just because she wants to impress me, or something. _I laughed to myself.

A few minutes later the loud beeping stopped, but the smell of smoke and something burned wafted up to the room. _I wonder what she was trying to make._ Loud curses resounded throughout the house as Temari cleaned up her mess. _I kinda feel bad for her. She's trying her best, but she just can't seem to do things right. Wow, she's a lot more like me than I thought._

It felt pretty awkward just laying in that strange room so I got out of bed and slowly moved to the door, making sure I was close enough to the wall to catch myself if I lost my balance again. I stuck my head out the door and glanced down the long hallways. _The coast is clear. Wait, why am I being so sneaky? I mean, I am their guest and all. Can't I just walk around normally? But wait; what if they get mad?_

Soft footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted my thoughts and I quickly dodged back inside the room and closed the door. I reopened the door just wide enough to spy on whoever was coming up the stairs. Temari's glare was all I could see when I peeked out.

"What on earth are you doing?" she yelled. The door smacked me in the face and I fell to the floor as she pushed her way in. I slowly rubbed my nose and stayed on the floor. Temari towered over me. "Answer me." She demanded.

"I-I was just looking." I stuttered. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I quietly added.

"I did not!" she snapped. Then she gave a depressed sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She put her hands in front of her face and replied, "No, it's not you. I just ruined your breakfast."

"That's what you're so hung up about?"

"Yes. I am so sorry. I am a complete failure as your older sister." She fell to her knees and her head and shoulders slumped._ Wow, she is extremely overdramatic…this is a little overboard._

I stood up and walked over to her. I put my hand on her back as I said, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay! It doesn't matter! If you feel that bad about it, then I can help you remake it."

Her head snapped up. "Would you? Would you really?"

I took a step back. "Uh, sure, if you want me to."

Temari leapt to her feet and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Yes! Yes, that would be wonderful!"

Her hug kept getting tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe. My lungs began screaming for air. "Temari! Please, let me go!" I gasped, "I can't breathe!"

Temari's grip loosened immediately and I gasped for oxygen. "Ah, sorry. I kinda got carried away."

"No, it's okay. So, let's get started?"

"Alright," Temari said, serious again, "let's go down stairs to the kitchen."

Temari motioned for me to follow her out the door. I quickly walked behind her down the long hallway, glancing into any open doors as we passed them. At one door, I heard loud music, the kind I like.

"Hey, Temari?"

She stopped. "What is it?"

"What's in there?" I asked as I pointed at the door with loud music emitting from it.

"Oh, that's a room."

"I kinda guessed that. I meant whose is it?"

A bright smile covered her face. "Oh, that's just Gaara's room. Don't try to sneak in there late at night, okay?"

A blush painted my cheeks a thousand shades of red. "W-what? Why on earth would I ever do anything like that?"

Temari's laughter filled the hallway. "I was only teasing you, you know? Oh, you are too funny."

I sighed. _Why can't I do something to stop her from embarrassing me?_

Temari headed toward the end of the hallway again and I followed her. For the first time, I noticed pictures littered the walls; pictures of Temari and Kankuro when they were younger, but nothing even close to recent. I also found there were no pictures of Gaara at all. In a few of the pictures there was a beautiful woman with a bright smile standing by or holding one of the young siblings. _I better not ask any questions right now. They might think I'm annoying._

We both descended the stairs at the end of the hall. Temari kept glancing back at me to make sure I wouldn't fall. Temari lead me through a few rooms and we entered what appeared to be a very messy kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess. Whenever I try to cook anything, it usually doesn't turn out too well!" Temari explained.

"It's no problem. We could start by cleaning up a bit, then try cooking breakfast."

"Great idea, Teiraa! I'll start cleaning off the counters and tables and floor; you can start washing the dishes that are already in the sink."

I nodded my head in approval. I glanced around the large room. It was nice and roomy. On the far wall, a refrigerator, a stove, and a sink lined the walls. There were a few cabinets about the sink, probably containing dishes or cleaning supplies. A table and four chairs were a few feet from the doorway, close to the wall.

I walked over to the sink and frowned. It was larger and fuller than I thought it was from across the room. I filled the sink with warm water and soap and grabbed a sponge from the counter and began washing.

I felt a twinge of pain in my hand. I looked at my sudsy hand and saw the bandages. _Oh, that's right. I burned my hand yesterday. I really should be more careful._ I unwound the bandages and disposed of them in a trashcan near the left side of the room.

I ignored the pain in my hand as I washed the rest of the dishes. Temari had finished with her cleaning and came over and helped me dry and put away the dishes. She kept explaining to me where everything went, like I would be staying there for a while and should get used to where everything went.

"So, what can we make?" I asked Temari.

"Great question. What exactly _can_ we make…?"

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was full of eggs, milk, and other random things one might find in a pastry chef's (_obviously Gaara's)_ kitchen.

"Okay, who normally does the cooking here? It obviously isn't you, Temari."

Temari looked flushed. "Well, I thought, I mean, I usually help-"

"What's up with all this racket so early in the morning?" I heard an agitated grumble come from the door. I let the fridge door handle slip out of my hand as my mouth fell open. There was Gaara. Still in his sweatpants, that he probably slept in. **Shirtless**. I felt my face flush. Gaara was obviously still half-asleep; he groggily glanced around the room. My face was getting redder and redder by the second. I couldn't help but notice how toned he was. _Dang,_ I thought to myself,_ who would've thought he was that good looking? I thought he was just scrawny, but now I can see he's pretty good looking._ I closed my mouth; I reopened my mouth and tried to force words out, but nothing happened. I repeated this multiple times. Temari took one look at my expression and burst out laughing. Gaara looked at her confused.

"What?" he ask, evidently still agitated.

I turned around and opened the fridge to hide my face.

Temari's wicked grin widened. "Do you see we have a guest, Gaara?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Gaara. His face was blank, but he suddenly realized my presence. I could see a tinge of a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Oh, right." He finally replied. He turned around and slowly walked out without saying anything.

_Even his back is toned!_ I mentally slapped myself. _Quit thinking pointless, stupid, girly things!_ I reminded myself silently. I could easily tell he was quite embarrassed though because when he turned around I could see his ears were very red.

"So have you decided on anything yet?" Temari asked me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no, not really. What should we make?"

"Hm, let me take a look in the pantry to see what we can make."

Temari walked out of the room and opened a small door and walked in. I heard a crash and some words I won't repeat coming from where Temari disappeared. She returned carrying many ingredients in her arms. She scattered them on the counter and looked at me.

There was a short pause. "Well?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you're hopeless. I'm picking out something and you're going to help me make it."

"Alright."

Temari stood in front of the ingredients and picked up a box and tossed it to me. I nearly dropped it and fumbled with it trying to quit making myself look so stupid. I turned it over and read the front of the box, which read, "Instant Pancakes! Tired of making such a mess and ruining your pancakes? Well, try these easy to make instant pancakes!"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to make other stuff too." She replied.

She gathered up all the extra ingredients and boxes and threw them all into the small door right outside the kitchen. "I'll take care of that later." She explained.

_Yeah, right…_

Temari went over to the fridge and got out eggs, bacon, and milk. She then went over to some cabinets on the wall and took out a few pans, bowls, and utensils for cooking.

"Go crack some eggs and scramble them." Temari ordered.

"Why scrambled?"

"Because…just because, okay?" then Temari mumbled quietly, "I can't cook anything else."

I took the carton of eggs to the other side of Temari and started cracking a few into a bowl that she had set out earlier. Temari had already started mixing the instant pancake mix. Then I heard a familiar shuffle. I turned around and there was Gaara. Fully clothed this time. A slight blush tinted my cheeks when I remembered how he looked the first time he came in. _Stop thinking about that!_ I mentally ordered myself to forget how good Gaara looked shirtless.

Gaara glanced around the kitchen and frowned. "Maybe you two should leave the cooking to me." He quietly said.

Temari started to refuse, "But-"

"You know you can't cook that well. Just let me do it." Gaara interrupted.

Temari sighed and left the room. I stood there awkwardly, not sure what exactly I was supposed to do.

"Why are you still in here?" Gaara inquired.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking," I paused as Gaara rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't want help then I'll just leave!"

"Okay."

I stomped out of the kitchen into a small hallway. _There's the pantry that Temari threw all that stuff in._ I glanced around and realized that I have no idea where I am. I continued down the small hallway and entered a room that didn't look familiar at all. _I think I might be lost._ I continued wandering around the house until I somehow ended up back where I started; in the small hallway with the small door leading to the pantry and another large doorway leading to the kitchen.

Gaara was cooking something that smelled wonderful. It actually smelled like bacon, eggs, pancakes and syrup; not a burnt mess. I peeked through the doorway and saw him over by the stove flipping something in a pan. On the table was already plates heaped high with steaming food. It all looked extremely delicious.

I couldn't seem to force myself to enter the room. All I could do is stand there and stare at the situation: Gaara cooking breakfast and me spying on him. Well, not exactly spying, but still.

"I know you're over there, Teiraa." Gaara said over his shoulder.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and my face turned bright red.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I mean, I thought…oh, never mind."

"You can come in. I'm almost done."

"Do you want me to get plates and forks or something like that?"

"No. I already have them out over here."

"Okay. Shouldn't I go get Temari then?"

He stood there silently pondering my inquisition. Finally, he answered, "Only if you want to."

I gave a puzzled glance before turning around to search for Temari, but I stopped. _I have no idea where Temari is or where she might be. Looks like I'll just have to ask Gaara._

"Hey, Gaara. Where do you think Temari would be?" I asked as I returned to the kitchen.

Gaara looked up from the table where he had already set another large plate heaped high with steaming pancakes.

"Why did you make so much?" I asked another question before he answered my first question.

"Temari is probably in her room and this is what you two had already started making so I just finished it."

"Oh. Okay then. By the way, where is Temari's room?"

"Never mind; I'll just text her." Gaara sighed and pulled out a sleek, red, touch-screen cell phone from his back pocket.

"Can I sit down?" I asked.

Gaara look up from his phone. "Uh, sure. Sit wherever you want."

I slowly cross the kitchen and sat in the chair facing the doorway. Gaara sat in the chair to the left of me. I soon heard loud pounding from above us as if someone was running. There was a loud thud and some cursing coming from a few rooms over. Temari soon rushed in the room looking disheveled. She smoothed out her shirt and patted her hair, which was up in four pig-tails, and sat in the chair to the right of me.

We all piled a bit of all the different foods on our plates and began eating. When the first bite of food entered my mouth, I almost screamed. It tasted absolutely amazing.

"Gaara! How on earth did you make this taste so amazing?"

Gaara looked over at me; he looked a bit surprised. "Well, I did add a few of my own ingredients."

"Oh my gosh, I absolutely love it! You have to teach me how to make food as amazing as this!"

I saw a slight smile tugging at Gaara's lips as he said, "It really isn't that amazing."

We silently finished our food. I was surprised Temari hadn't said anything at all. No teasing, no jeers, no taunts, no laughing at awkward moments; nothing! We all cleaned our plates in the sink and put them away. Finally Temari cleared her throat. _Here it comes…_

"I heard that there was going to be a Christmas Eve Festival tonight." Temari commented.

"What about it?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that maybe we could all go together."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course!" she grinned.

_It's already Christmas Eve? I haven't gotten anyone presents yet! I need to go out and buy them, ASAP._

"I'm definitely not coming," he stated. Then he glanced at me and said, "You really shouldn't either. You are still sick; and what about your hand?"

I scowled at Gaara. "Nothing is wrong with me anymore! I will be fine!"

"Yeah, just give it a rest, Gaara. She'll be fine." Temari interjected.

"No, she won't. She's much too clumsy and I will end up hurting her-" He cut himself off.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"And _you_ will end up hurting yourself again." He corrected himself.

"No I won't!" I argued.

"Fine then! Do whatever you want! Jump off a cliff! See if I care." Gaara stormed out of the room. _I've never seen him this angry._

"What's his problem?" I pondered aloud.

"You can never know what's going on inside a guy's head." Temari stated. "Well, I should probably get to work now." Temari exited the kitchen and I followed.

"Temari, where has Kankuro been? I haven't seen him since last night."

"He's at work; where I should be."

"Should I get ready to go too?" I asked as we ascended the stairs.

"No, it would probably be best if you rested another day."

We passed Gaara's room again and I heard the music emitting even louder than last time. _I guess he really is angry. But what about?_

"Well, entertain yourself in your room, okay? I'm off to work!" Temari interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait, my room?"

Temari stuttered, "I-I mean, the guest room!"

"Oh, okay. Wait-"

"What is it?" she asked, sounding impatient.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Temari sighed, "Draw, listen to music, mess around on the laptop on the desk over there or go downstairs and watch TV. If you can't find something, ask Gaara or text me. You have my number, right?" I nodded; then she added with a smirk, " Hey, you could even go mess around with Gaara if you really wanted to!"

"Oh, whatever Temari."

"Well, I'll see you later! Be ready to go to the festival when I get back!"

"Bye, bye Temari." I smiled and waved as she left the room. _Well, looks like I'm going to my first Christmas Eve festival tonight!_

* * *

_okay you guys, i am SOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to write these! i know i don't really have a good excuse, but i was in a place without my laptop (that has all my information that i need on it) for a long time so i couldn't work on this. then there was the whole school thing. did you know that when teacher assign homework, they actually expect you to do it! urrgh, it's so annoying._

_anyways, i am saying this right now, this was supposed to be a Christmas story (could you tell?). as you can see, it is nowhere near Christmas because Christmas has passed and is not for another MANY months. saddddd! this was originally going to be a one-shot, but i thought it needed more details, so i added more, and more, until it became-**this**! i suppose this story will be ending soon though, seeing as it was just supposed to be a Christmas story and its Christmas Eve in their time. i have some great ideas for the next chapters, and i would love it if you shared your's with me!_

_Please review! i will accept anything you say, but please, no hating! (i love constructive criticism though)_

_i tried to make this chapter extra long to compensate, but it really wasn't nearly long enough to make up for my mistakes! *Begs on knees* FORGIVE ME!_

_well, Merry early Christmas!_

_~Ana~_

_AKA _

_*.Rinjii*  
_


End file.
